How does it feel
by brandybockswife
Summary: Eine Geschichte zwischen Hermine und Draco.....Lasst euch einfach überraschen..
1. Kapitel 1

Autor: brandybockswife

Titel: „How does it feel" Wie fühlt es sich an

Genre: Romance

Raiting: PG- 13

Inhalt: Lasst euch überraschen...Es geht aber heiß her!

Coupling: Hermine/Draco

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von alledem. Na ja, der Inhalt der Stoty schon

Feedback

und Reviews an: an mich brandybockswife

**"How does it feel" Wie fühlt es sich an **

**- 1. Kapitel -**

Wie konnte dass nur passieren? Verdammt, sie hatten doch aufgepasst. Oder hatten sie etwa nicht? Ja schon, sie waren betrunken gewesen. Und, wenn sie es nicht gewesen wären, wäre es wahrscheinlich auch nie soweit gekommen. Oder etwa doch?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hermine, Hermine, Hermine. Wie konntest du es nur so weit kommen lassen?", redete Hermine zu sich selbst. Nun saß sie hier auf der Mädchentoilette und das schon seit geschlagenen 15 Minuten. „Noch 5 Minuten, dann weist du es!", ging es Hermine durch den Kopf. In ihren Händen hielt sie den Schwangerschaftstest. Ihre Hände zitterten. Was wenn sie wirklich schwanger war? Wie würden ihre Eltern darauf reagieren, geschweige denn der Vater. Hermine lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und dachte darüber nach wie alles passiert war, vor genau 2 Monaten.

* * *

_Beim Weihnachtsball. __Hermine saß allein an ihrem Tisch. Sie hatte nun schon das zichste Glas Sekt hinter und war ziemlich angetrunken. Alle um sie herum tanzten und waren fröhlich. Wieso fragte sie niemand, ob sie tanzen will? Nicht nur, dass niemand mit ihr tanzen wollte, nein sie war auch noch allein hier. So hässlich war sie doch nun wirklich nicht. Selbst Harry und Ron hatten ein Date. Sie fühlte sich komisch, beobachtet. Vielleicht dachte sie dass aber auch nur. Hermine stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Sie musste hier einfach raus. Die ganzen turtelnden Leute hier konnte sie einfach nicht aushalten._

_Allein machte sie sich auf den Weg runter zum See. Dort bereiteten Schüler von Hogwarts das geplante Feuerwerk vor._

_Leise sang Hermine vor sich hin:_

"_Loneliness is the coat you wear_

_a deepshade of blue is always there._

_The Sun Ain´t gonna shine anymore,_

_The Moon Ain´t gonna rise in the sky,_

_Tears are always clouding your eyes,_

_When you´re without love…"_

_Doch dann hielt sie inne, als sie hörte das jemand anderes die zweite Strophe sang._

_Sie genoss diese Stimme._

"_Emptiness is the place you´re in_

_Nothing to lose, but no more to win._

_The Sun Ain´t gonna shine anymore,_

_The Moon Ain´t gonna rise in the sky_

_Tears are always clouding your eyes,_

_When you´re without love…"_

_Hermine sah sich um. Von wo kam diese Stimme? Doch bevor sie, sie finden konnte wurde sie selbst von der Stimme gefunden. Es war Draco Malfoy gewesen, der genau so angetrunken war wie Hermine selbst._

_Zusammen stimmten sie noch einmal den Chorus an._

"_The Sun Ain´t gonna shine anymore,_

_The Moon Ain´t gonna rise in the sky,_

_Tears are always clouding your eyes,_

_When you´re without love…"_

_Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden._

„_Was bringt dich allein hier nach draußen Schlammblut.", fing Draco an doch seine Beschimpfung war ausdruckslos._

„_Was geht es dich an.", herrschte Hermine zurück._

„_Meine Güte. Sind wir mal wieder gereizt?", sagte Draco und versuchte sich gerade auf den Beinen zu halten._

„_Und wenn schon.", sagte Hermine die ebenfalls Probleme hatte gerade zu stehen._

„_Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns einfach hier her setzen und ein bisschen was trinken.", sagte Draco hicksend und holte aus dem nächsten Gestrüpp eine Flasche Sekt, „die hab ich mir zurück gelegt."_

_Hermine konnte nicht glauben das er bei seinem Intus noch so klar sprechen konnte._

_Mit einem lauten Bums ließ sich Draco auf das Gras fallen und sah nun wartend zu Hermine hinauf. „Was! .K. .k.. keinen Durst?", sagte er._

„_Ach was sollst!", sagte Hermine uns setzte sich neben ihn, „Also auf was trinken wir?"_

„_Auf... auf die Liebe..!", sagte Draco stockend, „die uns leider noch nicht heimgesucht hat."_

„_Auf die Liebe!", wiederholte Hermine und verschlang regelrecht das Glas._

„_Weischu, eigentlich habe wir doch ziemlisch viel gemeinsam.", fing Draco an, „wenn wir dass verbinden würden, wären wir ein tolles Paar."_

„_Träum weiter Malfoy.", sagte Hermine und schüttete sich nun das 4 Glas nach._

„_Kleiner Schluckspecht, was?", sagte Draco belustig, „aber mach dir nichts draus. Bin ich auch."_

_So ging das immer hin und her. Der Alkoholanteil in ihrem Blut stieg immer höher und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. „Darf isch disch was fragen?", sagte Draco und legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Hermine, die schon ganz glasige Augen hatte, nickte._

„_Wiescho, sitzen wir hier eigentlisch!", sagte er und seine Aussprache war immer schwieriger zu verstehen._

„_Isch weis nischt. Sag du es mir.", sagte Hermine kichernd._

_Stille herrschte. Wehrend Hermine auf den hellbeleuchteten See blickte, starrte Draco sie an._

_Nach einer Weile umfasste er Hermines Kinn und zog sie zu sich hin um sie zu küssen. Hermine wehrte sich nicht. Plötzlich schraken beide auseinander weil das Feuerwerk losgegangen war._

_Beide sahen kurz auf, doch Draco hatte Hermine schnell wieder zu sich gezogen um sie zu küssen. Hermine rutschte immer weiter an ihn heran. Momentan war ihr Gehirn ausgeschalten. Draco begann langsam ihr Oberteil aufzuknöpfen und so nahm das ganze ihren Lauf. Sie schliefen miteinander._

* * *

Die 20 Minuten waren nun um. Hermine hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte. Lass ihn Negativ sein.", redete sie zu sich selbst. Sie traute sich nicht hinauf zu sehen. Sie drehte ihn noch eine Weile in ihren Fingern.

Langsam drehte sie ihn so das sie die Anzeige sehen konnte.

Zwei Pinke Streifen. „Schwanger...! Oh Scheiße!", sagte Hermine und ließ den Schwangerschaftstest nach unten fallen. Sie konnte jetzt einfach nicht anders, als einfach nur zu heulen.

„Wieso musste das ausgerechnet mir passieren. Verdammt, dass kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Wie soll ich das meinen Eltern erklären? Sie werden mich verstoßen. Verdammte Scheiße..", heulte sie, doch niemand konnte ihr weinen hören.

to be continued

**Na was sagt ihr. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Bin schon fleißig am weiterschreiben. Hoffe auf viele Reviews dir mir viele neue Anregungen bringen. Eure brandybockswife ... liebe Grüße**


	2. Kapitel 2

**- 2. Kapitel –**

Langsam trottete Hermine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, irrte sie Ziellos herum. All ihren Freunden ging sie aus dem Weg.

Immer wieder liefen ihr Tränen über ihr schönes Gesicht. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Reiß dich zusammen Hermine! Du wirst das schon schaffen, so wie du immer alles schaffst!", redete sie immer wieder auf sich ein.

Sie achtete nicht darauf wie die Personen auf den Portraits sie verwirrt ansahen.

Ohne es mitzubekommen war sie am Portraitloch von Gryffindor angekommen. Schluchzend sah sie auf und nannte das Passwort. Auch die dicke Dame war schockiert über Hermines auftreten, sagte aber nichts zu ihr.

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war alles leer.

„Wo sind sie denn alle?", fragte Hermine in den Raum.

„Aber Kindchen. Es ist doch Hogsmeadwochenende!", sagte der Mann von dem Portrait das über dem Kamin hing.

„Ach stimmt ja.", sagte Hermine und trottete auf ihr Zimmer.

Schluchzend warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Wieder überfiel sie ein Heulkrampf. Doch diesmal waren es eher die Hormone die ihn auslösten. Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, stand sie auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde wenn sie einen dicken Bauch hätte. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Kurzerhand schnappte sie sich ein Kissen von ihrem Bett und stopfte es sich unter ihr T-Shirt. Wollte sie das Kind überhaupt bekommen? Sollte sie es abtreiben lassen?

Aber wenn sie es abtreiben lassen würde, dann würde das vielleicht bedeuten, dass sie nie wieder Kinder bekommen könnte.

Hermine bestaunte sich im Spiegel. Jeder der jetzt herein gekommen wäre, hätte sie für verrückt gehalten.

Nachdem Hermine das Kissen wieder auf ihr Bett geworfen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Sie wollte wissen ob es schon einmal so einen Fall gegeben hatte. Und tatsächlich, im Jahre 1907. Die Schülerin hieß Marina Rainbow und war im Hause Hufflepuff. Der Vater, Devin Fynn, kam aus Ravenclaw. Die beiden waren schon Jahre zuvor ein Paar gewesen. Das Kind war nicht geplant, und doch hatte sie es behalten.

Beide waren im letzten Jahrgang gewesen, aber Marina hatte das Jahr beenden können. Als sie ihren Abschluss hatte war sie im 5. Monat. Darunter war ein Bild der beiden zu sehen.

„Sie sehen so glücklich aus.", sagte Hermine traurig und schloss das Buch der Hogwartsgeschichte wieder.

Sie blieb noch eine Weile dort sitzen und dachte nach. Sollte sie Draco erzählen, dass sie von Ihm schwanger war? Oder sollte sie es lieber für sich behalten? Früher oder später würde es sowieso auffallen.

Langsam quälte sich Hermine von ihrem Stuhl nach oben.

Es war nun 17:56Uhr und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

Außer Professor Trelawney war noch niemand in der großen Halle. Zu Hermines Verwunderung stand dass Essen bereits da. Schnell hatte sie sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt und angefangen zu Essen. Wehrend sie aß dachte sie über vieles nach.

Nun kam Draco in den Raum. Er hatte Hermine gleich bemerkt als er die Halle betreten hatte.

Er hatte vor Scham den Kopf gesenkt um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er setzte sich sogar mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Hermine war das ganze ziemlich recht. Sie wusste das sie einen Heulkrampf bekommen würde, wenn er sie ansehen würde.

Sie war gerade dabei sich etwas von den Spaghettis zu nehmen, als Harry und Ron an den Tisch kamen.

„Hermine, du weißt gar nicht was du heute alles verpasst hast.", fing Ron an, „in Hogsmead war heute der Teufel los. Ein paar Jungen aus Slytherin haben sich eine Schlägerei mit Schülern aus Ravenclaw geleistet. Du hättest sie sehen müssen. Sie hatten alle grüne und blaue Augen als Professor Snape dazwischen gegangen war."

„Schön für sie.", sagte Hermine die nur mit halben Ohr zugehört hatte.

„Was hast du Hermine?", fragte Harry, „du siehst so blass aus."

„Nichts, ich bin bloß ein wenig müde.", sagte Hermine und tat sich zwei Kellen voll Bolognese auf die Spaghetti.

Danach herrschte eine kurze Stille.

„Hast du heute noch nichts gegessen?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Doch, wieso fragst du?", sagte Hermine.

„Na ja, normaler Weise kaust du dein Essen wie es sich gehört 32mal und jetzt schlingst du es hinter als hättest du die letzten Wochen nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen.", sagte Ron.

„Ich habe halt Hunger.", sagte Hermine und aß weiter.

Ron und Harry tauschten verwirrte Blicke untereinander aus. Sie wussten das etwas nicht stimmen konnte. „Hermine! Du weist das du mit uns reden kannst, wenn du Probleme hast!", sagte Harry.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe keine Probleme Harry! Glaub mir!", sagte Hermine und goss sich etwas Kürbissaft in ihr Glas.

Harry und Ron sagten nichts weiter dazu, sie wollten keinen Streit.

Hermine ging nach dem Essen gleich auf ihr Zimmer. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie alles gegessen hatte. Todmüde fiel sie in ihr Bett. Vielleicht sollte sie noch einen Spaziergang durch die Gänge machen.

„Das ist eine seht gute Idee Hermine.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und stand wieder auf.

Sie durchstreifte sehr viele Gänge in der Zeit und kam auch noch einmal an der großen Halle vorbei. Sie war kurz vor den Toiletten als sie eine komische Übelkeit überkam.

Sie merkte wie es sie immer wieder hob. Schnell hatte sie sich die Hand auf den Mund gelegt und war in Richtung Toiletten gerannt. Dabei kam sie an Harry und Ron vorbei.

„Hermine! Was hast du denn?", fragte Ron und drehte sich verwirrt zu ihr um.

„Es war klar das sie das ganze Essen nicht in sich behalten würde!", sagte Harry und lief ihr hinterher.

Auch wenn es verboten war, gingen die beiden in die Mädchentoilette um Hermine beizustehen. Harry rieb ihr beruhigend den Rücken, wehrend Hermine sich übergab.

„Was hast du eigentlich alles gegessen?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weis nicht.", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich langsam gegen Harrys Beine der immer noch hinter ihr stand.

„Komm erst mal hoch. Wir bringen dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dann sehen wir weiter.", sagte Harry.

„Ich geh ihr von Madame Pomefrey einen Pfefferminztee holen.", sagte Ron.

„Tu das.", sagte Harry und stützte Hermine, „komm."

Hermine war froh, dass die beiden ihr halfen. Sie war froh, dass sie zwei so gute Freunde hatte.

Alle Schüler aus Gryffindor waren bereits auf ihren Zimmer als Harry und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Komm, setzt dich hier an den Kamin!", sagte Harry.

Die Wärme die vom Kamin ausging legte sich angenehm um Hermines Körper.

Harry hatte ihr eine herumliegende Decke übergelegt und sich neben sie gesetzt.

Weil sie Angst davor hatte, sich wieder übergeben zu müssen legte sich Hermine hin. Ihr Kopf ruhte nun auf Harrys Schoß und ihre Beine waren hochgelegt. Harry strich ihr sacht die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Jetzt erzähl Hermine. Was ist wirklich mit dir los? Ich kenn dich. Du hast irgendwas!", sagte Harry.

„Ich hab bloß was falsches gegessen.", versuchte Hermine sich raus zu reden doch es funktionierte nicht.

„Hermine, ich bin dein Freund. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen.", sagte Harry versuchte sie aber nicht zu drängen.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf und begann zu weinen. Harry nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Harry. Ich... ich.. ich bin schwanger.", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Harry war zuerst geschockt, doch verwarf dies dann um Hermine zu trösten.

Er wartete bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „Und wer ist der Vater?", fragte er weiter.

Hermine war still. Sie wusste nicht wie Harry reagieren würde, deshalb wollte sie es ihm verschweigen.

„Hermine, ich werde dir dafür nicht den Kopf abreißen.", sagte Harry aufbauend.

„Draco Malfoy.", sagte Hermine schluchzend.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry geschockt.

„Es ist Draco Malfoy. Er ist der Vater.", wiederholte Hermine und ein weiterer Heulkrampf brach aus.

„Pst, alles wird gut Hermine. Alles wird gut.", sagte Harry und wiegte sie in seinen Armen, „wir werden das schon irgendwie hinbekommen."

„Aber, aber bitte erzähl es niemanden.", sagte Hermine, „niemanden. Hörst du? Auch Ron nicht."

„Ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde es niemanden erzählen.", sagte Harry und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Hermine erzählte ihn darauf im Schnelldurchlauf was in der besagten Nacht passiert war.

Harry wollte Draco am liebsten in Grund und Boden schlagen. Doch er konnte nicht. Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht Direkt.  
Die beiden waren betrunken gewesen. Und trotzdem.

Harry sah auf Hermine. Sie schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. „Ron wird sicher gleich mit dem Tee kommen.", sagte Harry worauf Hermine nickte.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, doch dann kam er endlich.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte Harry.

„Tut mir leid. Madame Pomefrey musste sich den Tee erst bei Professor Snape abholen. Und der wollte ihn nicht gleich rausrücken weil es sein letzter war.", sagte Ron und gab Hermine die Tasse.

„Danke.", sagte Hermine leise und wärmte sich an der Tasse ihre Finger.

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte Ron als er ihre rotgeweinten Augen sah.

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Trotzdem danke.", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich um ein lächeln.

„Madame Pomefrey hat gesagt, du sollst zu ihr kommen wenn es schlimmer wird.", sagte Ron und legte ihr seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Das werde ich tun.", sagte Hermine und trank schluckweise den Tee aus.

Nachdem die Tasse leer war blieben sie noch eine Weile dort sitzen.

Hermine war mittlerweile eingeschlafen.

„Ich schlage vor, wir bleiben heute Nacht hier und passen auf sie auf.", flüsterte Ron.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Harry.

Er hatte Hermine ausgestreckt auf das Sofa gelegt und sorgsam zugedeckt.

„Schlaf gut Hermine.", hauchten beide und legten sich neben sie auf den Boden.

Sie hatten sich einen Stapel Kissen als Matratze auf den Boden gelegt und versuchten nun selbst einzuschlafen.

Als beide schon schliefen, wachte Hermine auf.

Sie sah zu den beiden nach unten und wieder hinauf zur Decke.

Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Natürlich konnte man noch nichts fühlen, aber trotzdem hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

Sie würde dieses Kind auf die Welt bringen. Egal was Draco und die anderen sagen werden.

Sie will dieses Kind um jeden Preis.

to be continued

**Und da ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

**Nach diesem Kapitel kommen natürlich viele Fragen auf. Z.B.: Wann wird Hermeine Draco einweihen, oder, Wie wird Ron regieren, wenn er es erfährt?**

**Viele, viele Fragen, die aber erst in den nächsten Kapiteln beantwortete werden.**

**Also bis dahin reviewt mir und ein paar schöne Tage noch.**


	3. Kapitel 3

**- 3. Kapitel -**

Hermine versuchte in den nächsten Tagen sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten.

Sie hoffte das es niemanden auffallen würde, dass sie so viel in sich hinein stopfte.

Und auch wenn sie sich übergeben musste, versuchte sie keinen Aufsehen zu erregen. Sie hatte meistens das Glück das gerade niemand in der Nähe war.

Harry stand ihr in den Tagen immer beiseite und versuchte seiner Freundin so gut wie möglich zu helfen.

Hermine war froh über seine Unterstützung, denn sie wusste das sie das ganze nicht allein durchstehen konnte.

So verstrich die erste Woche und Hermine machte sich immer mehr Sorgen darüber wie sie es Draco erzählen solle.

Sie saß alleine draußen am See und redete leise vor sich hin, damit niemand etwas mitbekam. „Draco, kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen, nein das geht nicht. Draco, nein dass ist ja noch dümmer. Vielleicht, nein lieber auch nicht. Draco ich muss mit dir sprechen. Ja, dass ist gut.", redete sie vor sich hin, „Du weist ja selber was zwischen uns war, na ja du weißt schon. Na ja, das ganze ist nicht ohne Folgen abgelaufen. Ach verdammt ich kann das nicht." Hermine legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und atmete tief ein.

„Hallo Hermine! Na wie geht's dir so?", fragte Harry der nun auftauchte.

„Gut, danke.", sagte Hermine und sah lächelnd auf.

„Und hast du schon mit ihm geredet?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ich hab ihn noch nicht wieder gesehen. Und außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung was ich ihm erzählen soll."; sagte Hermine.

„Dass kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Wann willst du es eigentlich Ron erzählen?", sagte Harry.

„Wenn ich dass wüsste. Es gibt noch so viele Leute denen ich es noch erzählen muss, vor allen meinen Eltern. Das macht mir am meisten Angst. Ich weis nicht wie sie reagieren werden.", sagte Harry.

„Denkst du wirklich das sie dich danach verstoßen werden?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weis es wirklich nicht. Am liebsten wäre es mir wenn das ganze gar nicht erst passiert wäre.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, aber nun kannst du es nicht mehr ändern. Es ist passiert.", sagte Harry.

Eine kurze Stille herrschte zwischen den Beiden, bis Harry Draco entdeckt hatte.

„Sieh mal da hinten läuft er.", sagte Harry.

„Du meinst ich soll jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, genau das denke ich. Geh jetzt, zieh es nicht weiter hinaus. Er hat dass Recht es von dir zu erfahren.", sagte Harry.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich wieder recht.", sagte Hermine und stand langsam auf.

Bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihm machte, versicherte sie sich das niemand weiteres hier draußen war, der sie beobachten könnte. Hermine wollte nicht dass es gleich ganz Hogwarts erfuhr.

„Draco! Warte einen Moment! Ich muss mit dir reden.", rief Hermine ihm zu. Er blieb verwundert stehen, rannte aber nicht weg.

Das gab Hermine ein wenig mehr Mut und so rannte sie auf ihn zu.

„Was ist denn Hermine?", fragte Draco als sie in seiner Reichweite war.

Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht gesenkt, damit er ihr nicht direkt in die Augen sehen musste.

„Draco, ich.", fing Hermine an.

„Komm lass uns spazieren gehen. Da kannst du mir ja erzählen was los ist. Ich hab dir auch was zu sagen.", sagte Draco.

„Gut.", sagte Hermine, „dann lass uns gehen."

So machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Was gibt es denn was du mir sagen willst, Draco?", fragte Hermine als erstes.

„Ich, ich, es tut mir leid Hermine.", sagte Draco.

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja. Du weist schon. Unsere gemeinsame Nacht. Es war meine Schuld.", sagte Draco.

„Es war von niemanden die Schuld, Draco! Wir waren beide betrunken.", sagte Hermine.

„Meinst du wirklich. Du denkst nicht, dass ich dich ausgenutzt habe oder so was?", fragte Draco und blieb verwirrt stehen.

„Nein, dass glaube ich nicht Draco.", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

Draco entspannte ein wenig und sie gingen weiter.

„Und was war es was du mir erzählen wolltest?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Draco, ich, es geht auch um du weist schon was.", fing Hermine an.

„Ich dachte das hätte wir geklärt.", sagte Draco.

„Nicht ganz.", sagte Hermine und blieb stehen, „Draco, ich, ich bin schwanger."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten.

„Was soll dass heißen du bist schwanger?", fragte er.

„Ich bin schwanger und du bist der Vater.", sagte Hermine.

Draco drehte sich um.

„Dass kann doch nicht sein. Wir haben doch. Oder etwa nicht?", sagte Draco und drehte sich wieder zurück.

„Ich weis es nicht mehr. Ich weis nur das du der Vater bist.", sagte Hermine.

Stille herrschte.

„Wirst du das Kind bekommen?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte.

Wieder herrschte Stille.

„Hör zu Hermine. Ich weis im Moment wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll. Gib mir bitte ein wenig Zeit. Bitte, ich... ich... ich kann einfach nicht.", stotterte Draco und rannte weg.

„Draco, warte doch!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher, doch er hörte nicht darauf.

„Warte doch.", flüsterte sie noch einmal uns sie merkte wie ihr langsam die Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Harry, der das ganze von weiten beobachtet hatte, kam nun auf Hermine zu.

„Und, wie hat er reagiert?", fragte er, doch die Frage erübrigte sich als er sah wie Hermine weinte.

„Ich bin so eine blöde Kuh. Warum hab ich mich jemals auf ihn eingelassen.", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

„Hermine, du weist genau dass das nicht stimmt.", sagte Harry, „du weist das ihr beide betrunken wart. Dir jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen ist das schlimmste was du machen kannst."

„Ich glaube du hast recht.", sagte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Komm her, das wird schon. Glaub mir, du wirst das schaffen.", sagte Harry.

„Ich bin froh das du da bist Harry.", schluchzte Hermine.

„Komm lass uns zurück gehen. Ich hab Ron versprochen, ihm bei seinem Aufsatz zu helfen. Du kannst ja mit machen. Dass lenkt dich sicher ab.", schlug Harry vor.

„Ja, dass können wir machen.", sagte Hermine und zusammen gingen sie zurück.

Ron wartete schon in der Bibliothek.

„Hey ihr zwei. Ihr wisst nicht was ich gerade gesehen habe!", sagte Ron zur Begrüßung.

„Was denn?", fragte Harry.

„Draco Malfoy. Er ist an mir vorbei gerannt und ich glaube gesehen zu haben das er geheult hat.", sagte Ron, „schade das ich nicht weis warum."

„Glaubst du wirklich das er geheult hat?", fragte Hermine noch einmal.

„Ja, es sah ganz danach aus. Es ist in Richtung große Halle gerannt.", sagte Ron.

„Wer weis. Vielleicht hast du dich auch nur verguckt.", sagte Harry.

„Vielleicht aber trotzdem würde es mich brennen interessieren.", sagte Ron.

„Lass uns lieber anfangen. Wir wollen doch heute noch fertig werden.", mischte sich Hermine

ein.

„Ok, ich hab schon alle Bücher her geholt.", sagte Ron.

„Dann lasst uns anfangen.", sagte Harry und schlug das erste Buch auf.

To be continued 

So das war es für dieses Kapitel. Bald geht es weiter, bis dahin reviewt mir ordentlich...

Eure brandybockswife. Viel liebe Grüße


	4. Kapitel 4

- 4. Kapitel -

„Wie soll ich dass denn bitte schreiben, Harry?", sagte Ron, einem halben Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

„Ron. Ich bitte dich. Dass ist doch nicht wirklich schwer.", sagte Harry.

Hermine sah den beiden belustig zu. Seiner 2 Stunden hatte sie schon nicht mehr an die Sache mit Draco denken müssen. Sie musste sich weder übergeben, noch hatte sie auf irgendwas Heißhunger. „Ich erklär es dir Ron.", sagte nun Hermine, worauf dieser sie dankend ansah, „sieh her. Du musst einfach nur das Stachelkraut klein schneiden und mit der Fliegenpilzmilch aufkochen lassen. Dann filterst du die Reste des Stachelkrauts heraus und lässt das ganze abkühlen. Wehrendessen kümmerst du dich um die Vogelbeeren, die zerstampfst du und machst eine breiartige Masse daraus. Diese rührst du langsam unter die Flüssigkeit und kochst das ganze noch einmal auf, damit sich alles Blutrot färbt. Das ganze muss dann wiederum 5 Tage ziehen."

„Danke.", sagte Ron, „gut dass wir dich haben."

„Ich glaube dann wären wir schon verloren.", sagte Harry.

Die drei witzelten noch ein bisschen miteinander herum und räumte alles zusammen weg.

„Oh, es ist ja schon um halb sieben.", sagte Harry und sah auf seine Uhr, „Wir sollten langsam in die große Halle gehen."

„Das Essen fängt erst in einer halben Stunde an. Hetzt doch nicht so.", sagte Hermine.

„Komm gib es zu, du hast doch auch schon Hunger.", scherzte Ron.

„Ha, ha, ha... ", sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Unterton, da sie wusste worauf er hinaus wollte, „dann lasst uns halt gehen."

„Gut, dann gehen wir.", wiederholte Ron.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in der großen Halle ankamen. Viele waren schon da und saßen an ihren Tischen. Einige standen aber auch einfach nur herum um sich zu unterhalten.

Hermine sah sich um. Sie erwischte sich dabei wie sie nach Draco suchte, doch sie konnte sich zusammenreißen und konzentrierte sich auf etwas anderes.

„Was denkt ihr was es heute gibt?", fragte Ron.

„Sag mal kannst du auch an was anderes als ans Essen denken?", fragte Hermine.

„Ähm, nein.", sagte Ron mit einer Leichtigkeit.

Harry musste daraufhin lachen.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle immer mehr, bis alle da waren.

Nun herrschte Stille. „Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder erzählen. Man ich hab Hunger.", nörgelte Ron.

„Meine Lieben Schüler. Ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen.", fing Dumbledore an, „es wurde vom Ministerium festgelegt, dass die Zauberschulen Europas eine Vertauenslehrerin bekommen sollen. Dass heißt das auch wir eine bekommen werden, oder wie es der Fall ist, dass sie schon da ist. Darf ich ihnen vorstellen, Professor Sina Harper. Sie wird ab heute die Rolle des Vertrauenslehrer übernehmen, weiterhin gibt sie Nachhilfe für die Schüler."

Neben Dumbledore tauchte nun eine junge Frau auf. Sie war ungefähr 1,76m groß, war sehr schlank und hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar. Die meisten Schüler schätzen sie auf zwischen 24 und 26 Jahren.

„Also bei der meld ich mich sofort zu Nachhilfe.", konnte man es von George und Fred Weasley hören worauf einige am Gryffindortisch lachen mussten.

„Stellen sie sich doch einfach kurz vor Professor.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Danke. Wie gesagt mein Name ist Professor Sina Harper. Ich bin 25 Jahre alt und unterrichte normal Zaubertränke, Astronomie, Kampfkunst und Magie gegen Dunkle Künste. Geboren wurde ich in Neuseeland, aber meine Eltern haben es vorgesehen mich in London aufzuziehen.", sagte Professor Harper und endete.

„Habt sie noch Fragen an die Professorin?", sagte Dumbledore in Richtung Schüler.

„Ja, hier.!", rief jemand aus Hufflepuff, „auf welcher Schule waren sie?"

„Ich war auf Beauxbaton.", sagte Prof. Harper.

„Noch etwas?", kam es wieder von Dumbledore, doch es blieb still. Prof. Harper setzte sich darauf auf ihren Platz und Professor Dumbledore sorgte für das ersehnte Essen.

„Und hast du vor zu ihr in die Nachhilfe zu gehen?", fragte Hermine in Rons Richtung. Der bekam sie aber nicht gleich mit weil er auf seinen Teller vertieft war. Reflexartig draht Hermine ihm gegen sein Schienbein, worauf er schmerzvoll aufsah.

„Was denn? Siehst du nicht das ich esse?", kam es von ihm verärgert.

„Was denn?", äffte Harry ihn nach, „hast du nicht gehört das man dich was gefragt hat?"

„Was, wer hat gefragt? Mich? Nein hab ich nicht mitbekommen?", kam ein kurzer Wortschwall aus Rons Mund.

„Ich hab dich gefragt ob du zu ihr in die Nachhilfe gehst?", wiederholte Hermine.

„Achso. Och weis noch nicht. Vielleicht", sagte Ron und vertiefte sich wieder auf dein Essen.

Hermine und Harry sah sich kopfschüttelnd an.

„Typisch Ron, immer nur ans Essen denken.", sagte Harry, doch Ron bekam es nicht mit.

Das Abendessen verging ziemlich schnell. Hermine hatte versucht nicht zu viel zu essen was ihr ziemlich schwer fiel.

„Ich geh dann schon mal nach Oben. Ich bin müde.", sagte Hermine und stand auf.

„Tu das.", sagte Ron und so machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Hermine lief langsam die Gänge entlang. Sie genoss die Stille um sie herum und dachte über vieles nach.

Doch aus der längste Weg hatte einmal ein Ende und so kam Hermine schneller am Portraitloch an, als ihr recht war.

Schnell hatte sie das Passwort genannt und war hinein gegangen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum tummelten sich einige Gryffindors, die Hermine aber nicht beachteten. So ging sie schnell nach oben und warf sich auf ihr Bett.

Sie war allein im Zimmer. Sie war allein und starrte von ihrem Bett aus, aus dem Fenster.

„Ach Hermine. Wieso muss so was immer dir passieren? Gibt es niemanden anderen in dieser Welt der für irgendwas bestraft werden muss.", ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Hermine stand wieder auf, sie konnte jetzt weder sitzen, noch liegen... Sie brauchte Beschäftigung, die dafür sorgte dass sie an etwas anderes denken musste.

Sie sah sich immer Zimmer um. „Ich könnte meine Schulbücher Alphabetisch ordnen.", fiel ihr ein. Dies tat sie dann auch, aber es dauerte nicht lange und sie war fertig damit.

„Und jetzt?", redete sie zu sich selbst und sah auf ihre Uhr.

Jetzt war es um 8Uhr. Hermine beschloss das einzig richtige, sie ging ins Bett, schnappte sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Nach und nach kamen die letzten Zimmergenossinnen und gingen ebenfalls ins Bett. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie schliefen und Hermine tat es ihnen nach.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine mit komischen Bauchschmerzen auf. Sie fühlte sich als wenn sie sich übergeben müsste, aber es war nicht so.

Gequält ging sie erst zum Frühstück und dann in den Unterricht. Sie hoffte das es niemanden auffallen würde, was ihr in den ersten zwei Stunden auch gelang.

Doch dann bemerkte Ron, dass sie sich komisch benahm.

„Was hast du Hermine?", fragte er.

„Ich bin nur müde.", sagte Hermine.

„Sicher das es nichts anderes ist?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Ganz sicher Ron.", sagte sie wieder und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

Sie hatten jetzt eine Stunde bei Professor Snape, dem „nettesten" Lehrer von Hogwarts.

Hermine hoffte, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen würde und er tat es auch. Er konzentrierte sich momentan sehr auf Neville, der sich mal wieder zu dämlich anstellte.

Die Stunde war ziemlich schnell vorbei und da Hermine nun eine Freistunde hatte, ging sie hinunter zum See.

Sie wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht das sie von Professor Harper beobachtet wurde.

Hermine genoss die Stille unten am See. So sehr es ging zog sie die Sonnenstrahlen in sich auf und verdrängte so die Bauchschmerzen.

Professor Harper beobachte sie weiter aus dem Hintergrund.

Hermine war ihr schon am Vortag ins Auge gestochen. Sie hatte sie mit diesem Draco Malfoy hier draußen gesehen. Irgendwas was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, etwas was Hermine zum weinen gebracht hatte. Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber sie würde es heraus bekommen.

Hermine atmete die frische Frühlinsluft tief ein.

Wie sie es liebte hier zu sitzen. Dies hier war immer der Platz gewesen, an den sie sich zurück gezogen hatte wenn sie irgendwas bedrückte oder wenn sie einfach allein sein wollte.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

„Guten Tag Ms. Granger.", sagte Professor Harper die auf Hermine zukam.

„Guten Tag Professor.", sagte Hermine und drehte sich wieder um.

„Was machen sie hier draußen? Haben sie keinen Unterricht?", fragte Prof. Harper.

„Nein, ich habe eine Freistunde.", sagte Hermine und fuhr mit ihren Fingern nachdenklich über das Gras.

„Und da sitzen sie hier draußen?", fragte Prof. Harper.

„Ja, warum nicht? Wir haben schönes Wetter. Wieso sollte ich da im Schloss versauern?", sagte Hermine worauf Professor Harper lachen musste.

„Da haben sie ausnahmsweise recht.", sagte Prof. Harper.

Hermine sah sie lächelnd an.

„Und darf man fragen was sie hier draußen machen?", fragte Hermine.

„Pause. Ich erhole mich von der Dunkelheit, die im Schloss herrscht.", sagte Prof. Harper, „darf ich mich mit zu ihnen setzen Ms. Granger?"

„Gerne, setzten sie sich.", sagte Hermine und rutschte ein wenig beiseite.

Eine kurze Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden.

„Kommen sie öfters hier her?", fragte Professor Harper.

„Ja, manchmal. Meistens wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will. Es gibt nicht viele die hier her kommen. Die jüngeren kommen gar nicht her, weil Professor Snape ihnen Weis gemacht hat dass der Baum verzaubert ist oder so.", sagte Hermine.

„Professor Snape also. Er ist nicht wirklich beliebt unter den Schüler. Oder?", fragte Prof. Harper.

„Wissen Professor, Nur die Slytherins können ihn leiden.", sagte Hermine.

„Es gibt an jeder Schule so einen Lehrer, bei uns war es Professor Quail.", fing Prof. Harper an, „er hat die Schüler gequält, mit allerlei Dingen."

„Was machen sie eigentlich alles, als Vertrauenslehrer?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin der Kummerkasten der Schüler. In allerlei Problemen.", sagte Prof. Harper.

„Das ist sicherlich keine einfache Aufgabe.", sagte Hermine.

„Dass stimmt. Man muss sich einiges von den Schülern anhören. Seien es Probleme mit den Lehrern, oder sie kommen in der Schule nicht zurecht. Es kann ganz schön an die Nerven gehen, vor allem dann wenn man selber nicht gerade gut gelaunt ist.", sagte Prof. Harper.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein klingeln.

„Sie sollten jetzt lieber gehen. Die nächste Stunde fängt bald an.", sagte Prof. Harper und Stand auf.

„Sie haben recht.", sagte Hermine und stand ebenfalls auf, „ich geh dann mal."

Prof. Harper sah ihr nach.

„Nettes Mädchen.", dachte sie und ging noch ein wenig spazieren.

**To be continued**

**Bitte viele Reviews…. Viele liebe Grüße, eure brandybockswife..**


	5. Kapitel 5

- 5. Kapitel -

Hermine war mittlerweile im 3. Monat, doch sie konnte ihr kleines Bäuchlein so gut wie möglich verstecken. Mit Draco hatte sie, seit ihren letzten Gespräch, keinen Kontakt.

Er ging ihr aus dem Weg, und Hermine war froh darüber.

Harry war immer noch der einzigste, der wusste das sie schwanger war. Sie wusste das es falsch war es niemanden weiter zu erzählen, vor allem dass sie es Ron nicht erzählte, aber sie fühlte sich einfach noch nicht soweit.

Es war mal wieder Hogsmeadwochenende und Hermine war wie beim letzten mal in Hogwarts geblieben. Da es das Wetter zuließ, war sie mit ihren Büchern an den See gegangen und lernte dort für ein Referat.

Die Stille tat ihr gut, und das rauschen des Wasser war angenehm.

Hermine war gerade dabei Formeln für einen Zaubertrank heraus zu suchen als Draco auf sie zukam. Erschrocken sah sie auf.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Mich entschuldigen. Ich hab das letzte mal ziemlich dumm reagiert.", sagte er mit gesenktem Haupt.

„Ziemlich ist untertrieben.", sagte Hermine und sah dabei nicht einmal auf.

„Hermine, ich kann dass nicht. Ich bin niemand der Vater sein kann...", fing er an.

Ruckartig wanderte ihr Kopf nach oben.

„Was soll dass bitteschön heißen?", fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag etwas gefährliches.

„Ich kann kein Vater sein. Sieh doch mal, du kennst mich. Ich würde es nie schaffen für ein Kind zu sorgen.", sagte Draco.

Hermine sprang auf.

„So siehst du das alles. Erst schwängerst du mich und dann stehst du nicht mal dazu.", schimpfte Hermine.

„Es war ein Ausrutscher. Das weist du und das weis ich Hermine.", verteidigte sich Draco.

„Ein Ausrutscher! Draco, dazu gehören immer noch 2. Du bist genauso dran Schuld wie ich es bin. Ich weiß selber dass wir betrunken waren. Ja. Aber trotzdem ist es feige von dir, dass du nicht einmal dazu stehen kannst. Du bist ein Feigling Draco Malfoy. Ja, ein gewaltiger Feigling. Um was hast du Angst? Um deinen Ruf in der Slytherinbande? Sag es mir, ich will es wissen!", regte sich Hermine auf und wurde immer lauter.

„Hermine ich bin kein Feigling. Ich bin der Sache nur nicht gewachsen.", verteidigte er sich weiter.

„Nicht gewachsen? Aber immerhin warst du es gewachsen das Kind zu Zeugen.", kam es beinahe hysterisch von Hermine. „Ach du kannst mich mal!", rief Draco und wollte gehen.

Doch. „Au.", kam es von Hermine und sie hielt schnell die Luft an.

Hermine fuhr zusammen. Sie krümmte sich vor schmerzen und hielt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Hermine?", fragte Draco Hermine, die immer weiter auf den Boden sank, „Hermine was hast du?"

Hermine war still, hielt sich nur vor schmerzen den Bauch. Tränen rannten ihr die Wange hinunter.

Draco kniete sich vor sie. „Hermine! Was ist los?", fragte Draco ein zweites mal.

„Mein Bauch. Es tut so weh, es tut so verdammt weh.", kam es von Hermine schluchzend.

„komm ich bringe dich zu Madame Pomefrey.", sagte Draco und half ihr auf.

Doch Hermine konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten, sondern brach wieder zusammen.

Also trug Draco sie kurzerhand.

Draco lief so schnell wie es seine durchtrainierten Beine zu ließen.

Über die Wieso ins Schloss und vom Schloss so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel.

„Um Gottes Willen! Was ist denn passier!", rief Professor Harper ihnen schon entgegen.

„Ich weis nicht. Wir haben gestritten und sie hat sich ziemlich aufgeregt und dann haben ihre schmerzen angefangen.", sagte Draco außer Atme.

„Leg sie hier her!", sagte Professor Harper als sie im Krankenzimmer angekommen waren.

„Wo ist Madame Pomefrey?", fragte Draco.

„Sie ist nicht da. Sie kommt erst morgen wieder.", sagte Professor Harper.

„Aber, aber wir brauchen doch ihre Hilfe.", sagte Draco stotternd.

„Glaub mir, ich kümmere mich um sie. Setz dich da drüben hin oder geh nach draußen. Ja, geh nach draußen, dass ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Professor Harper.

„Aber.", fing Draco an, doch Professor Harpers Gesichtsausdruck ließ keine Wiederrede zu.

„Schau mich an Hermine. Wo hast du genau schmerzen?", fragte Professor Harper.

Hermine zeigte auf ihren Unterleib.

„Hier?", fragte die Professorin und zeigte auf die Stelle. Hermine nickte.

Professor Harper schob Hermines Oberteil ein wenig nach oben und tastete ihren unteren Bauchteil ab. Geschockt sah sie nach oben.

„Sie sind schwanger?", fragte sie worauf wieder mehr Tränen in Hermines Augen traten.

Professor Harper ging einen Schritt zurück und ging zum Schreibtisch.

„Was ist mit dem Kind?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weis es nicht.", sagte die Professorin, „aber wir werden es heraus finden."

„Hab ich das Kind verloren?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

Die Professorin kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Dass glaube ich nicht. Die hast dich bloß überanstrengt. Jetzt brauchst du erst einmal Ruhe.", sagte die Professorin.

„Bitte sagen sie niemanden etwas.", sagte Hermine flehend.

„Ich werde niemanden etwas verraten. Erst einmal nicht.", sagte Prof. Harper, „jetzt schlaft."

Schnell hatte sie Hermine zugedeckt und ihr einen kleinen Becher gegeben.

„Trinkt dass.", sagte die Professorin.

Hermine tat wie ihr gesagt wurde, sie trank und kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

Professor Harper hatte, nachdem Hermine eingeschlafen war, dass Krankenzimmer verlassen um Draco zu suchen.

Sie fand ihn ziemlich schnell, da er genau davor stand.

„Wie, wie geht es ihr Professor?", fragte Draco als er die Professorin erblicke, „wie, wie geht es dem Kind?"

„Also bist du der Vater?", fragte Professor Harper worauf Draco nickend den Kopf senkte,

„es geht ihr gut. Ich soweit ich es beurteilen kann auch dem Kind. Sie schläft jetzt, ich habe ihr ein leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben. Ruhe ist das wichtigste was sie jetzt brauch, sonst kann ich für nicht garantieren."

„Was werden sie jetzt tun?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Ich habe Ms. Granger versprochen niemanden etwas zu erzählen, wenn sie dass meinen.", sagte die Professorin, „aber eines würde mich interessieren. Um was ging es in diesem Gespräch."

So erzählte Draco ihr die ganze Geschichte, von Anfang an.

„Und da wundern sie sich, dass sie so einen Zusammenbruch erleidet?", sagte Professor Harper, „ich werde noch einen weiteren Arzt hinzuziehen. Einen Spezialisten, der sich besser auskennt in diesem Fach, als ich es tue. Übernehmen sie mehr Verantwortung Mr. Malfoy. Das ist das einzige was ich ihnen momentan raten kann."

Danach verschwand sie wieder im Krankenzimmer.

Draco dachte über ihre Worte nach und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin.

Am Abend unten am See.

Draco saß allein dort unten und dachte nach.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich und er konnte sehen wie Potter sich ihm näherte.

„Was hast du mit Hermine gemacht?", fragte Harry Draco als er genau vor ihm stand.

„Was geht es dich an?", fragte Draco gelangweilt.

„Es geht mich eine Menge an. Hermine ist meine Freundin und sie hat es verdammt noch mal nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden.", schrie Harry beinahe.

„Ich weis selbst dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe. Dass musst du mir nicht erzählen.", fauchte Draco beinahe und stand auf.

Harry packte ihm am Kragen. „Ich schwöre dir. Wenn du Hermine nur irgendwie weh tust. Dann mach ich dich fertig.", sagte Harry.

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?", sagte Draco gelassen.

„Nein, das ist keine Drohung. Sondern ein versprechen.", sagte Harry und ging zurück zum Schloss.

Draco lehnte sich gegen den Baum, der hinter ihm stand und sah ihm nach.

Eine Weile später ging er ebenfalls Richtung Schloss.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stand Professor Harper neben ihren Bett und öffnete die Vorhänge vom Fenster was hinter Hermines Bett war.

„Guten Morgen, Ms. Granger.", sagte die Professorin und lächelte Hermine an, „sie haben sich Hunger."

Hermine nickte.

„Sehen sie mal da, ihr Freund Ron hat ihnen was hergebracht.", sagte Professor Harper.

„Das ist nett von ihm. Weis er etwa?", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, er weis nicht.", sagte Professor Harper.

Hermines Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder.

„Ich habe mich an eine Bekannte von mir gewand. Sie ist Ärztin und wird sie heute untersuchen. Sie wird ihnen sagen können was mit dem Kind ist.", sagte die Professorin.

„Danke.", sagte Hermine und zog sch das Tablett heran.

„Essen sie jetzt. Sie haben sicher Hunger.", sagte Professor Harper und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem Hermine alles aufgegessen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein.", rief die Professorin und sah in Richtung Tür.

Eine Frau Mitte 30 betrat den Raum.

„Ah, du bist es.", sagte Professor Harper und stand auf, „Ms. Granger darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Prof. Dr. Wellington."

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Professor.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf.

„Ebenfalls. Sie sind also dass junge Fräulein, warum ich her kommandiert wurde.", scherzte Professor Wellington.

„Ja, die bin ich.", sagte Hermine leise.

„Dann fangen wir mal an. Würden sie bitte ihren Oberkörper frei machen.", sagte Professor Wellington und packte allerlei Sachen aus ihren Koffer.

Sie nahm sich ein Hörrohr und ging auf Hermine zu. Dies hielt sie auf Hermines unteren Bauchleib und hörte daran. Nach 10 Minuten sah sie fröhlich auf.

„Dem Kind geht es gut. Es hat keinen Schaden davon getragen.", sagte sie.

„Das ist wunderbar.", sagte Hermine und strahlte.

„Aber sie müssen besser auf sich aufpassen. Vermeiden sie alles was mit Stress zu tun hat.", sagte Professor Wellington.

„Aber ich muss doch lernen.", sagte Hermine.

„Sie können lernen, sie dürfen sich nur nicht überarbeiten.", sagte die Professorin.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass sie noch zwei Tage das Bett hüten. Dann können sie wieder in den Unterricht.", sagte Professor Harper.

„Dass ist eine sehr gute Idee.", sagte Professor Wellington.

„Wenn es denn sein muss.", sagte Hermine, „dann muss es wohl so sein."

„Glauben sie mir. Es ist besser so.", sagte Professor Wellington.

Daraufhin verließen die beiden Professorinnen den Raum und Hermine war alleine.

Aber nicht lange.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es an die Tür und Ron betrat mit Harry im Schlepptau das Zimmer.

„Dürfen wir rein kommen?", fragte Ron.

„Gott, du bist so ein Trampel. Du bist doch schon drin.", sagte Harry.

Hermine musste lachen.

„Hallo ihr beiden.", sagte Hermine und winkte sie zu sich heran.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ron.

„Schon viel besser. Danke.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Wer war die Frau die Vorhin den Raum verlassen hat mir Professor Harper?", fragte Ron weiter.

„Das war Professor Dr. Wellington. Sie sollte mich noch mal untersuchen.", sagte Hermine.

„Und was hat sie gesagt?", fragte nun Harry.

„Sie sagt es sei alles in Ordnung. Ich soll mich aber schonen und Stress vermeiden.", sagte Hermine.

„Wieso dass denn?", fragte Ron.

„Ähm.. Ron.. ich..", stotterte Hermine und sah immer zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her.

„Sag es ihm. Es ist besser.", sagte Harry.

„Was soll sie mir sagen? Hat sie etwa krebs oder so was?", fragte Ron und dachte wieder ans schlimmste.

„Nein, um Gottes Willen Ron! Ich hab doch keinen Krebs!", beruhigte Hermine ihn.

„Und was ist es dann?", sagte Ron.

„Ron...ich bin schwanger.", sagte Hermine und versuchte eine Reaktion in seinen Augen zu deuten. Doch dieser schwieg.

„Ron, hast du verstanden was Hermine gerade gesagt hat?", fragte Harry.

Ron schwieg weiter.

„Ron, was hast du?", fragte Hermine.

Endlich sah er auf. „Und wer, wer ist der Vater?", fragte er.

Hermine senkte ihren Blick. „Draco Malfoy.", sagte Hermine.

Ron stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Was hat er?", fragte Hermine, „ich hätte eine andere Reaktion erwartet."

„Ich auch. Es ist besser wenn du ihm Zeit lässt.", sagte Harry worauf Hermine nickte.

„Es ist vielleicht besser so.", sagte Hermine und schwieg.

Harry verließ wenige Minuten später ebenfalls den Raum.

Und Hermine war wieder allein.

**To be continued**

Hat es euch gefallen, wenn ja klickt aufs nächste Kapitel (Wenn es schon vorhanden ist)

Bis dahin, reviewt mir so gut es geht und viele liebe Grüße eure brandybockswife!


	6. Kapitel 6

- 6. Kapitel -

Außer zu Harry hatte Hermine, nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenzimmer, keinen Kontakt. Ron ging ihr schon seit Tagen aus dem Weg und auch Draco redete nicht mit ihr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die beiden werden sich schon wieder einkriegen.", versuchte Harry sie immer wieder aufzumuntern, doch es klappte nicht wirklich.

„Lass stecken.", war immer Hermines Antwort gewesen.

Die nächste Monat verging wie im Flug und der Kalender zeigte schon den 27. April. Mittlerweile war mehr als deutlich das Hermine schwanger war. Am Anfang war das Gerede ziemlich groß gewesen, aber mit der Zeit ebbte es ab.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr seine Hilfe versprochen und Professor Harper sorgte dafür das Hermine sich nicht überanstrengte. Ihre Eltern hatten anderes reagiert als Hermine gedacht hatte. Sie hatten Hermine fest in den Arm genommen und gesagt sie würden ihr so gut helfen wie es ging.

Selbst Professor Snape hatte ihr angeboten, sie von seinem Unterricht zu entlassen und anstatt der Zaubertränke schriftliche Aufgaben zu geben.

Hermine hatte dankend sein Angebot angenommen.

Hermine war gerade auf dem Weg zu Professor Harper, weil die monatliche Untersuchung anstand, als sie Ron begegnete.

„Hallo Ron!", sagte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Hermine!", sagte Ron und wollte weiter gehen. Hermine jedoch hielt ihn fest.

„Ron, bitte. Wieso gehst du mit ständig aus dem Weg. Ich weis das es dir nicht passt, dass Draco der Vater ist, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern.", sagte Hermine.

Ron schwieg fing dann aber doch an zu reden.

„Hermine, ich bin ja nicht einmal auf dass sauer.", sagte Ron.

„Aber auf was denn dann?", fragte Hermine.

„Hermine, es kotz mich einfach nur an dass du es mit nicht gleich gesagt hast. Es hat mir weh getan dass du es mir verschwiegen hast. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde.", sagte Ron und ging.

Hermine wollte hinterher, aber Professor Harper rief sie zu sich.

Wiederwillig ging sie zu ihr.

„Ich komme schon.", rief sie ihr auf halben Weg entgegen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dem Baby geht es gut.", sagte Professor Wellington, die extra zu Untersuchung angereist war.

„Können sie mir schon sagen wann das Kind ungefähr auf die Welt kommt?", fragte Hermine.

„Sagen wir so zwischen dem 20. und 25. September.", sagte Professor Wellington, „dass hier ist für sie."

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine und sah das kleine Bild an was ihr Professor Wellington gegeben hatte.

„Das ist ein Ultraschallbild. Sehen sie hier, dass ist ihr Kind Ms. Granger.", sagte Professor Wellington und zeigte ihr die Stelle.

„Wirklich, dass ist mein Kind?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und betrachtete stolz das Foto.

„Ja, wirklich.", sagte Professor Wellington, „wir sehen uns dann in einem Monat wieder."

„Ja, das tun wir.", sagte Hermine, zog sich wieder vollständig an und ging mit dem Bild in der Hand nach Ron suchen.

Sie fand ihn allein im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

„Ron, sieh mal!", rief sie ihm entgegen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und sah das Bild an.

„Das, guck. Dass ist das Baby.", sagte Hermine und zeigte ihm die Stelle.

„Sieht ganz schön klein aus.", sagte Ron und lächelte Hermine an.

„Es tut mir leid Ron. Wirklich, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Weißt du. Ich hatte Angst davor wie du reagierst.", sagte Hermine und nahm Ron in den Arm.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann dich auch irgendwie verstehen.", sagte Ron und erwiderte ihre Umarmung, „komm wir suchen Harry und zeigen ihm das Bild!"

„Ja, tun wir das.", sagte Hermine und machte sich mit Ron auf den Weg.

Sie fanden Harry unten in der Bibliothek. Er lernte gerade für eine Klausur und war ganz erstaunt als er Ron und Hermine gemeinsam sah.

„Sieh mal Harry. Das da ist unser Patenkind.", sagte Ron fröhlich.

„Unser Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt und auch Hermine sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich bitte dich Hermine, wir sind beste Freunde, da ist es doch klar das Harry und ich Patenonkel werde.", grinste Ron frech.

„Aber auf jeden Fall, oder hast du die Rolle schon an jemanden anderen gegeben.", sagte Harry nun lachend.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Es freut mich das ihr die Rolle so ernst nehmt.", lenkte nun auch Hermine ein.

Zusammen saßen sie eine ganze Weile so dort und unterhielten sich einfach.

Sie unterhielten sich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

So verging die Zeit und es ging auf Abend zu.

Nach dem Abendessen war Hermine runter an den See gegangen.

Sie saß unter einer alten Weide und beobachtete den Blutroten Sonnenuntergang.

Zwischendurch jedoch, konnte sie es nicht lassen auf das Ultraschallbild zu sehen.

Sie war so vertieft darauf, dass sie nichts um sie herum mitbekam.

„Was ist dass?", fragte nun eine männliche Stimme hinter ihn.

Verwundert drehte sie sich um.

Es war Draco.

„Das ist ein Ultraschallbild.", sagte Hermine und zeigte es Draco.

„Und was kann man darauf sehen?2, fragte Draco und setzte sich neben sie.

Hermine war kurz still.

„Unser Kind!", sagte Hermine und benutzte bewusst das Wort unser.

„Da sieht man doch gar nichts.", sagte Draco und wirkte zu Hermines Verwunderung ziemlich interessiert.

„Doch, hier, schau!", sagte Hermine und zeigte mit ihrem Finger darauf.

„Das ist doch niemals ein Kind.", sagte Draco und sah Hermine skeptisch an.

„Doch. Das hier sind die Beine, die Arme und das hier, dass ist der Kopf.", sagte Hermine und erklärte ihm alles.

„Er hat meine Hände.", scherzte Draco worauf Hermine lachen musste.

Stille herrschte.

„Hermine.", fing Draco an, „ich hab lange nach gedacht. Du hattest Recht. Ich bin ein Feigling. Aber das soll sich ändern."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich werde mich mit um das Kind kümmern.", sagte Draco.

„Ist dass dein Ernst.", sagte Hermine verwundert.

„Ja, mein voller. Nachdem du zusammengebrochen warst, hat Harry mit mir gesprochen.

Daraufhin hab ich angefangen nachzudenken. Mir sind deine Worte durch den Kopf gegangen und ich habe gemerkt dass du recht hattest. Ich habe damals nur gesagt, dass ich das mit dem Kind nicht kann, weil ich meinen Ruf nicht verlieren wollte. Und da ist mir klar geworden, das ich ein noch größeres Arschloch wäre, wenn ich mich nicht um das Kind kümmern würde, als was ich jetzt für ein Arschloch bin. Ich habe mit meinen Eltern geredet. Natürlich war mein Vater am Anfang nicht wirklich davon begeistert, aber dann haben sie gesagt dass ich auf ihre Unterstützung zählen kann. Und dass hat mir noch einmal mehr Mut gemacht.", sagte Draco.

Hermine sah ihn lange an und nach kurzer Zeit formten sich ihre Lippen zu einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Es freut mich, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast.", sagte Hermine.

Nun lächelte auch Draco.

Eine Weile saßen sie wieder stumm nebeneinander, bis Hermine wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich finde, wir sollten dem Kind zu liebe uns erst einmal richtig kennen lernen. Was sagst du dazu?", sagte Hermine und sah ihn an.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee.", sagte Draco.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir das nächste mal zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen. Du, Harry, Ron und ich.", sagte Hermine.

„Warum Harry und Ron?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Du sollst du Patenonkel des Kindes ja schließlich auch besser kennen lernen.", sagte Hermine.

Draco lächelte.

„Wenn's denn sein muss.", sagte er und lächelte.

„Ja, es muss sein.", sagte Hermine und sah auf den See.

Auch der letzte Rest der Sonne war nun verschwunden und alles war dunkel.

Die Kälte überfuhr Hermine und sie begann zu zittern.

Draco legte ihr seine Jacke über die Schultern und stand auf.

Hermine sah ihn dankend an.

„Wir sollten lieber rein gehen.", sagte Draco und half ihr auf.

Hermine nickte ihn an und so gingen sie nebeneinander zurück ins Schloss.

**To be continued**

**Und schwups ist auch das nächste Kapitel fertig. Schon das Dritte, ich breche noch meinen eigenen Rekord und der liegt bei 7 Kapiteln an einem Tag.**

**Hoffe wieder auf einige Reviews, bis dahin viele liebe grüße, eure brandybockswife **


	7. Kapitel 7

- 7. Kapitel -

Hermine war froh darüber sich endlich mit Draco ausgesprochen zu haben. Worüber sie aber am glücklichsten war, war das Draco zu dem Kind stand.

Ihre Wege hatten sich vor wenigen Minuten getrennt und Hermine war auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

„Hermine! Da bist du ja!", sagte Ron als er sie erblickte, „Wo bist du denn gewesen?"

„Ich war unten am See.", sagte Hermine.

„Was wollte Draco von dir? Er hatte nach dir gefragt!", mischte sich nun Harry ein.

„Er hat sich mit mir ausgesprochen.", sagte Hermine.

„Und was heißt das jetzt konkret?", fragte Ron.

„Dass heißt das er zu dem Kind steht.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich an den Kamin.

„Hat er das wirklich gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, dass hat er. Aber Harry, eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Nachdem ich zusammengebrochen war, was hast du da zu ihm Gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

„Wen hab ich was erzählt?", sagte Harry.

„Ich will wissen was du Draco gesagt hast, kurz nachdem ich zusammengebrochen war.", wiederholte Hermine.

Harry drehte sich weg und fing dann leise an zu erzählen.

„Ich hab ihn Prügel gedroht, wenn er dir weh tun sollte.", sagte Harry.

Daraufhin musste Hermine lachen. „Danke Harry.", sagte sie nach einer Weile, „danke dass du mich beschützen wolltest."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hermine und lächelte sie an. „Wir sind doch immerhin Freunde.", sagte er und setzte sich auf einen der herumstehenden Sessel.

„Ich geh dann mal ins Bett.", sagte Hermine und stand auf, „gute Nacht ihr beiden."

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht Hermine.", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Daraufhin verschwand Hermine.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schienen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum. Hermine setzte sich langsam auf und begann sich zu dehnen.

Schnell hatte sie ihre Decke nach vorne geworfen und war aufgestanden. Sie zog sich eine schwarze Hose und einen dicken Pullover über. Daraufhin ging sie hinunter zum Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen Jungs!", begrüßte sie Harry und Ron fröhlich.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Harry.

„Wie ein Murmeltier.", sagte Hermine.

Sie sah kurz auf und ihr Blick traf den von Draco. Er lächelte sie an und hob kurz die Hand, als eine Art winken.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Draco Malfoy sich ändern will.", sagte Ron.

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Harry.

„Denkt doch nicht ständig so negativ. Wir gehen übrigens dass nächste mal zu viert nach Hogsmead.", sagte Hermine und biss in ihr Brötchen.

„Wer, wir?", fragte Ron.

„Du, Harry, Draco und ich.", sagte Hermine, „und kommt nicht auf den Gedanken euch zu prügeln, streit anzufangen oder was weiß ich nicht noch alles."

„Schon gut. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser so.", sagte Harry.

„Wir müssen lernen miteinander umzugehen.", sagte Hermine.

„Einsicht soll ja immerhin der erste Weg zu Besserung sein.", sagte Ron.

„Und wann ist das nächste mal Hogsmeadwochenende?", fragte Harry.

„In 9 Tagen.", sagte Ron.

So unterhielten sie sich weiter und gingen nach dem Frühstück in die erste Stunde.

Hermine hatte alle ihre Stunden für diesen Tag geschafft und nun schlenderte sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Sie Genoss die Stille. Einfach alles um herum beruhigte sie irgendwie.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich schritte, also drehte sie sich neugierig um.

„Hallo Hermine!", rief Draco ihr schon entgegen.

„Hallo Draco.", sagte Hermine zurück und blieb stehen.

„Na, wie geht es dir so?", fragte er als er genau vor ihr stand.

„Eigentlich ziemlich gut.", sagte Hermine, „die Übelkeit lässt langsam mehr und mehr nach."

„Das freut mich für dich.", sagte Draco, „ich wollte dich übrigens fragen ob es bei dem Hogsmeadwochenende bleibt."

„Natürlich. Was denkst du denn?", sagte Hermine.

„Na ja, es hätte ja sein können das Harry und Ron was dagegen haben.", sagte Draco.

„Nein haben sie nicht.", sagte Hermine beruhigend und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Ich wollte mit eigentlich nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten.", sagte Hermine.

Sie liefen stumm nebeneinander.

„Gibt es sonst noch was?", fragte Hermine.

„Wieso fragst du?", stellte Draco die Gegenfrage.

„Na ja. Du siehst nachdenklich aus als würdest du mich noch was fragen wollen.", sagte Hermine.

Draco musste lächeln. „Gut erraten Sherlock Holmes.", scherzte er.

„Das war nicht wirklich schwer zu erraten. Und was ist es nun was du mich fragen wolltest?", sagte Hermine.

„Nun ja. Du weist doch sicher das bald dieser Rosenball statt findet, zwischen allen Zauberschulen der Welt.", sagte Draco und blieb wieder stehen.

„Und was hab ich damit zu tun?", fragte Hermine und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Ich.. ich wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht mit mir hingehen willst!", sagte Draco und starrte verlegen auf den Boden.

„Gerne.", sagte Hermine und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulte.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Ich habe gesagt ich gehe gerne mit dir auf den Rosenball.", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Wirklich!", wiederholte Draco.

„Ja, wirklich. Ich hab zwar nicht mehr eine perfekte Figur aber ich gehe gerne mit dir dahin.", sagte Hermine, „wann soll er denn stattfinden."

„In 5 Monaten.", sagte Draco und sah sie strahlend an.

Sie gingen weiter.

„Wieso hast du gedacht, dass ich nein sage?", fragte Hermine und sah zu ihn.

„Ich weis nicht. Weil ich ein riesiger Idiot bin.", sagte Draco.

Hermine musste lachen.

„Also übertreiben wollen wir es mal nicht.", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

Als die beiden am Portraitloch von Hogwarts angekommen waren, blieb Hermine stehen.

„Ich geh dann mal rein.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, tu das.", war Dracos einfache Antwort darauf.

„Machs gut.", sagte Hermine und nannte darauf das Passwort.

Draco sah noch lange auf das Portrait, durch das Hermine gerade verschwunden war. Dann ging er selbst und den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin.

Die 9 Tage bis zum Hogsmeadwochenende vergingen schnell.

Und heute, heute war schon der 6. Mai.

Hermine wartete unten vor der großen Halle auf ihre drei Begleiter, die ziemlich auf sich warten ließen.

Harry war der erste, der auf Hermine zukam. Mit verschränkten Armen und einem Blick der töten könnte, sah sie ihn an.

„Ich weis, ich weis, ich bin zu spät. Aber Professor McGonagall hat mich aufgehalten.", sagte Harry und bewegte zur Abwehr seine Arme.

„Ist schon gut, du bist ja nicht der letzte.", sagte Hermine.

15 Minuten und 46 Sekunden später kam dann auch Ron.

„Was ist deine Ausrede?", fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ausrede. Ich hab verschlafen.", sagte Ron und stellte sich neben Harry.

10 Minuten und 4 Sekunden später erreichte sie dann auch Draco.

Er sah ziemlich gestresst aus und drug einen kleinen Karton bei sich.

„Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber meine Mutter war grad da.", sagte er und man sah schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

„Also das ist mal ne originelle Ausrede.", sagte Ron.

„Und was wollte deine Mutter?", fragte Hermine kühl.

„Nun ja. Eigentlich wollte sie zu dir. Aber ich wusste ja nicht wo du bist. Deshalb hat sie mich gebeten dir das her zu geben.", sagte Draco und stellte den Karton vor Hermines Füße.

Langsam bückte sich diese nach unten und öffnete ihn.

„Meine Mutter wusste ja nicht was es wird deshalb hat sie für Mädchen und Junge eingekauft.", sagte Draco und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Verwundert aber dann wieder strahlend holte Hermine einen kleinen, blauen Baby-Strampler heraus. „Der ist ja niedlich.", sagte Hermine in Richtung Draco.

„Jetzt wissen wir ja womit wir sie das nächste mal beschwichtigen können.", flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr der darauf lachen musste.

„Richte deiner Mutter einen vielen lieben Dank von mir aus.", sagte Hermine und legte wieder alles ordentlich in den Karton.

„Das wird ich tun.", sagte Draco.

„Was willst du jetzt mit dem Karton machen?", fragte Harry.

„Warte einen Augenblick. Ginny! Kannst du mal kurz herkommen?", rief Hermine.  
Ginny kam auf sie zugerannt.

„Gehst du noch mal hoch?", fragte Hermine worauf Ginny nickte, „nimmst du bitte den Karton mit nach oben?"

„Mach ich gerne.", sagte Ginny, schnappte sich den Karton und war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Na dann können wir ja gehen.", sagte nun Ron.

„Ja, was steht ihr denn dann hier noch rum?", fragte Hermine und ging vor.


	8. Kapitel 8

8. Kapitel

Sie waren schnell in Hogsmead angekommen und nun saßen sie zusammen in einem kleinen Kaffee. Wehrend Hermine sich brav einen Tee bestellt hatte, hingen Draco, Ron und Harry über ihrer zweiten Flasche Butterbier.

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt wie viele ihr euch wieder hinter kippt.", sagte Hermine in Richtung Ron und Harry, die sie darauf beleidigt ansahen.

„Was denn, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. Draco sah sie verdutzt an. „Was war denn?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Nun ja, das letzte mal haben sie viel zu viel getrunken. Nach der 19 Flasche sind beide raus gerannt und mussten sich übergeben.", sagte Hermine.

Harry und Ron senkten den Kopf.

„Das ihr es aber auch immer übertreiben müsst.", sagte Hermine mahnend.

„Du hörst dich schon an wie meine Mutter.", sagte Ron worauf Harry lachen musste.

Hermine trat Harry darauf ins Schienbein und alle waren ruhig.

Wehren Harry sich vor schmerzen das Bein rieb, sah ihn Hermine belustig an.

„Musste dass sein?", fragte er wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ja.", kam es locker von Hermine und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Schweigend saßen sie da. Keiner wusste wirklich was er sagen sollte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weis nicht. Schlag du was vor!", sagte Hermine.

Ron wiederum blickte abwartend zu Draco und Harry.

„Keine Ahnung.", kam es von denen gleichzeitig.

„Hier hat ein neues Süßigkeitengeschäft aufgemacht. Gehen wir doch dort hin.", rief Ron.

„Das war klar, dass du immer nur ans Essen denken musst.", sagte Harry.

„Ich find die Idee gut.", sagte Hermine worauf Ron sie anstrahlte.

„Nun Draco, deine Stimme entscheidet. Süßigkeitengeschäft oder was anderes.", sagte Harry.

„Nun ja. Ich weis nicht. Süßigkeitengeschäft klingt doch nicht schlechte.", sagte Draco worauf Harry ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter zog.

„Ach komm Harry. Es wird dich nicht umbringen. Außerdem kenne ich dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du selbst dort einkaufen wirst.", sagte Hermine.

Harry missachtete sie absichtlich und stand auf um zu bezahlen. Er wusste dass sie recht hatte.

Auch Hermine und die anderen gingen schnell bezahlen.

„Also ab zum Süßigkeitengeschäft.", schrie Ron beinahe.

Fröhlich und sich immer wieder unterhaltend, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Seht euch an was da für eine Schlange steht.", rief Harry.

„Die werden wir schon überleben. Schau hin, es geht doch schnell voran.", sagte Ron.

„Na, meinet wegen. Vertrödeln wir den ganzen Tag hier in dieser Schlange.", sagte Harry.

„Sag mal, was ist heute eigentlich mit dir los? Du benimmst dich doch sonst nie so dämlich.", sagte Hermine und zog Harry zur Seite.

„Es ist nichts.", sagte Harry und wollte zurück zu den anderen beiden.

„Lass mich raten. Es passt dir immer noch nicht dass Draco mit ist.", sagte Hermine und hielt ihn zurück.

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr.", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Sag endlich die Wahrheit!", sagte Hermine.

„Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen.", sagte Harry.

„Reiß dich zusammen Harry. Ron verträgt sich auch mit ihm, also kannst du das gefälligst auch. Haben wir uns verstanden?", sagte Hermine und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich versuch es.", sagte Harry, „aber dass ein klar ist. Versprechen kann ich nichts."

Hermine nickte ihm nur zu.

Nach geschlagenen 57 Minuten hatten sie es geschafft. Ron fühlte sich wie im Schlaraffenland und beutelte viel ein. Aber auch die anderen 3 und damit auch Harry nahmen nicht wenig mit.

„Sieh dir das mal an.", rief Ron Hermine zu, nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten.

„Die hab ich auch mitgenommen.", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Zeig mal her, was hast du alles gekauft?", rief Ron Harry entgegen.

„Hier!", sagte Harry, der gerade dabei war sich Gummibären in den Mund zu stopfen.

„Du hast dass selbe gekauft wie ich. Nur das ich viel mehr davon habe.", sagte Ron.

„Es ist normal dass du mehr kaufst als ich.", sagte Harry.

„Und was hast du gekauft Draco?", fragte Ron neugierig.

Alle starrten auf Dracos Tüte.

„Ich glaube du hast Konkurrenz bekommen, Ron.", scherzte Hermine da Dracos Tüte genau so voll war wie die von Ron.

„Hier, Gummibären, Rumkugeln, Schokolade, Nussecken. Einfach alles mögliche.", sagte Draco.

„Lass mich mal sehen. Vielleicht können wir was tauschen.", sagte Ron nun und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich gebe dir zwei solche Riesenschlangen, wenn du mir dafür solchen Mäusespeck gibst.", hörte man sie nun diskutieren.

Hermine beobachtete dass ganze aus von einer Bank. Sie hatte sich hingesetzt um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

„Die beiden scheinen ja richtige Freunde zu werden.", sagte Harry der sich nun zu ihr setzte.

„Kann sein.", sagte Hermine, „und du? Was denkst du von Draco?"

„Ich gebe es zu. Er ist nicht so schlimm wie ich gedacht habe.", sagte Harry.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohren. Dass ich das noch mal aus deinem Mund hören darf Harry Potter.", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin.", sagte Harry.

„Schon vergessen. Deine Worte haben gerade alles wieder zunichte gemacht.", sagte Hermine.

Auch der größte Tauschhandel, hat einmal ein Ende und auch Draco und Ron wurden fertig.

„Ich bin dafür dass wir nach Hogwarts zurück gehen.", sagte Ron.

„Geht allein. Ich will noch mal zum See.", sagte Hermine und wollte schon los gehen.

„Warte Hermine!", rief Draco, „ich komme auch mit."

„Na dann beeil dich.", sagte Hermine und Draco kam auf sie zugerannt.

Harry und Ron sahen ihnen eine Weile hinterher.

„Eigentlich sind sie ja ein ganz schönes Paar.", sagte Ron.

„Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht.", sagte Harry.

„Komm lass und gehen.", sagte Ron.

Harry nickte ihm zu und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Und wie hat es dir gefallen?", fragte Hermine nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren.

„Sehr gut sogar. Am Anfang war es noch ein wenig komisch aber dass ist dann wieder aufgelockert.", sagte Draco und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Was hat Ron mit dir alles getauscht?", fragte Hermine.

„Eigentlich fast alles.", lachte Draco, „und was hast du alles so eingekauft?"

„Dies und das. Aber am meisten saure Apfelringe.", sagte Hermine, „willst du mal einen probieren?"

„Ich glaub. Nein ich hab doch keine. Gerne. Willst du dafür einen Pfirsichring?", sagte Draco und wühlte in seinem Beutel.

„Ja. Hier ich gebe dir sogar 2!", sagte Hermine und reichte ihm 2 von den sauren Apfelringen wehrend Draco ihn 2 Pfirsichringe in den Beutel Warf.

„Du hast recht. Die schmecken gut.", hörte man Draco mit vollen Mund sagen.

Hermine musste lachen, weil es sich einfach zu komisch anhörte.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an der alten Weide an, wo sie sich auch hinsetzten.

Eine Zeit lang, saßen sie nur da und schwiegen sich an.

Draco war der jenige der als erstes wieder sprach.

„Wie machst du eigentlich die Schule weiter, wenn dass Kind da ist?", fragte er.

„Meine Eltern haben mir angeboten, dass Kind in der Zeit zu nehmen. Und Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, er würde mir ein Einzelzimmer geben.", sagte Hermine.

„Und für welche Variante wirst du dich entscheiden?", fragte Draco.

„Ich weis noch nicht.", sagte Hermine, „Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig dass in der Geburt nichts schief geht.

„Dass ist wahr.", sagte Draco.

Stille...

„Vergiss nicht deiner Mum danke zu sagen, wegen den Babyklamotten.", sagte Hermine.

„Werde ich bestimmt nicht.", sagte Draco, „wir sollten jetzt lieber zurück gehen."

„Ja, du hast recht. Außerdem wird es ziemlich kalt.", sagte Hermine und zog ihre Jacke enger um sich.

„Du kannst meine haben.", sagte Draco.

„Nein Danke. Es geht schon.", kam es bloß von Hermine und sie lief los.


	9. Kapitel 9

- 9. Kapitel -

Wochen und Monate vergingen.

Hermines Bauch wuchs mehr und mehr und nun hatten sie schon Anfang September.

Harry und Ron hatten sich mittlerweile Richtig gut mit Draco angefreundet und auch Hermine verstand sich super mit ihm.

Genaugenommen zeigte der Kalender den 7. September ab.

Hermine hatte, wie versprochen, von Professor Dumbledore ein Einzelzimmer bekommen. Es war alles enthalten was eine junge Mutter so brauchte.

Sie hatte ihren Bereich und das Baby hatte sollten seinen eigenen Bereich bekommnen.

Das Zimmer hatte sogar, obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah, ein eigenes Bad und eine kleine Küche. Hermine war wie verzaubert von dem Zimmer und hielt sich gerne dort auf.

Sie saß gerade draußen am See und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, als viele kleine Vögel vorbei flogen.

Vor einigen Minuten war sie von ihrer Kontrolluntersuchung wieder gekommen , wo ihr Professor Wellington mitgeteilt hatte, dass das Kind ungefähr am 24 September geboren werden sollte. Auf der einen Seite freute sich Hermine darauf, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst.

Angst vor den Schmerzen die sie bei der Geburt haben würde.

Sie hatte schon allerlei Dinge ausprobiert um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, doch immer wieder kam die auf das leidige Thema zurück.

Harry, Ron und Draco, die ihr sonst immer dabei halfen an etwas anderes zu denken, saßen gerade im Unterricht. Und Hermine war auf sich allein gestellt.

Zur Zeit versuchte sie sich abzulenken, indem sie Enten auf dem See zählte.

Jede einzelne hatte einen Namen von ihr bekommen, egal ob es eine weiblich oder eine männliche war.

So schwamm gerade Katrin an ihr vorbei und hinter ihr ihre kleinen Kinder Christin, Sissi, Samiera, Stefanie, Anett, Nadine und Janine. Weiter draußen spielten Dick und doof miteinander. Hermine musste lächeln, sie hatte sich zwar jede menge Namen für diese Enten ausgedacht aber in den letzten 9 Monaten noch keinen Namen für ihr ungeborenes Kind gefunden. Draco war ihr dabei auch keine große Hilfe gewesen.

Sie wusste noch nicht einmal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Dass war aber eher aus dem Grund da sie sich überraschen lassen wollte.

„Nag, nag.", kam es von Katrin.

„Nag, nag, nag, naag.", schrie Stefanie.

Kind attackiert Mutter.

Hermine musste lachen.

„Also Stefanie.", schrie Hermine.

„Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag.", wetterte nun Samiera.

Die kleinen Enten begannen langsam auf ihre Mutter zu klettern, die dass überhaupt nicht lustig fand.

Von fernen hörte man eine Glocke läuten.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Schule, da sie mit Harry und Ron verabredet war. Die beiden wollten ihr helfen ein perfektes Outfit für den Rosenball zu finden.

„An was hast du denn genau gedacht?", fragte Harry.

„Was weiß ich. Irgendwas halt.", sagte Hermine.

„Das nenn ich mal Einstellung.", scherzte Ron.

„Ich schau doch sowieso in allen Sachen aus wie ein Walross.", sagte Hermine.

„Na so übertrieben hätte ich dann doch nicht.", sagte Harry.

„Wollt ihr mir nun helfen oder nicht?", sagte Hermine und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Schon gut schon gut schon gut.", kam es von Harry und Ron die nun begannen alle Kleider zu sortieren.

Bis zum Abend hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Kleid für Hermine zu finden.

Und nun, nun stand Hermine in einem wunderschönen, bodenlangen Kleid vor der großen Halle und wartete auf Draco.

Sie glaubte es kaum, als er pünktlich vor ihr stand. Perfekt gestylt und in einem schwarzen Anzug.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus Hermine!", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Danke, du siehst aber auch gut aus.", sagte Hermine und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Alle Blicke waren auf die beiden gerichtet als sie die Halle betraten und ein leises Getuschel begann.

Hermine lies sich davon nicht stören. Sie genoss einfach die Feier, die wahrscheinlich ihre letzte in ihrer Kinderlosen Zeit sein sollte.

Sie und Draco hatten sich zu Ron und Harry gesetzt, die für die beiden einen Platz reserviert hatten.

„Sie haben die Halle wirklich schön dekoriert.", sagte Hermine in Dracos Richtung.

„Ja, da haben sie sich mal richtig Mühe gegeben.", sagte er und zog Hermine den Stuhl zurück wie ein echter Gentlemen.

„Danke.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich.

„Na ihr Zwei.", sagte Ron.

„Na du.", sagte Draco und nahm Platz.

„Wie genießt du deine letzte Feier in Freiheit.", scherzte Harry und Hermine wusste worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich genieße sie mehr als du.", sagte Hermine.

„Ach, da wäre ich mir eben nicht so sicher.", sagte Harry als Ginny sich auf seinen Schoß setzte.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer bald mehr Freiheit hat.", sagte Hermine worauf Ron anfangen musste zu lachen.

„Ha, ha, ha. Sehr witzig.", sagte Harry.

Nun wurde dass Essen aufgetragen.

Ron war der erste der alles verschlungen hatte und nun sich umsah um noch etwas essbaren zu finden.

Alle anderen darüber mussten lachen, Ron benahm sich wirklich wie der reinste Hobbit.

Wehrend des Essens unterhielten sich alle über dies und das und auch das Thema welchen Namen dass Kind eigentlich bekommen sollte kam auf.

„Ich weis es wirklich noch nicht. Ich weis ja nicht mal was es wir!", sagte Hermine und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser.

„Also der Name wäre das erste gewesen was ich ausgesucht hätte.", sagte Ginny.

„Du gibst jeden und alles Namen Ginny.", warf Ron ein.

„Ha, ha, ha...", sagte Ginny und haute Ron auf den Hinterkopf.

„Autsch. Für was war dass denn?", fragte er beleidigt.

„Das kannst du dir sicher selber denken.", sagte Ginny und wieder mussten alle lachen.

Mit der Zeit wurde das Essen abgetischt und die Musik begann zu spielen.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte Draco in Hermines Richtung. Diese nickte und stand auf.

Draco bot ihr gleich seinen Arm an und zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Es spielte gerade ein ziemlich langsames Lied, und komischer Weise war das nicht nur bei diesem Lied so der Fall sondern auch bei den 4 Liedern die danach kamen.

Hermine und Draco tanzten alle 5 Lieder durch und standen, ohne es wirklich zu merken, im Mittelpunkt aller Schüler.

Als das letzte Lied geendet hatte und Hermine mit Draco stehen blieb, bekamen sie von allen Applaus. Vor allen Professor McGonagall hielt es nicht mehr auf ihren Platz und sie sprang auf.

Hermine merkte das ihr von der ganzen Tanzerei ziemlich schwindelig wurde.

„Hast du was dagegen wenn wir ein bisschen raus gehen. Ich brauch frische Luft.", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, komm lass uns gehen.", sagte Draco und bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an.

Hermine genoss die frische Luft, die sie überfuhr, als sie die Halle verließen.

Der Wind war frisch, frisch aber dann immer kälter werdend.

Hermine begann zu frieren. Draco bekam das ganze mit und legte ihr sein Jackett über die Schultern.

„Fühlst du dich schon besser?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, es geht schon wieder besser. Mir war bloß ein wenig schwindelig.", sagte Hermine.

„Wir können uns ja da hinten auf die Bank setzten.", schlug Draco vor.

„Dass ist eine sehr gute Idee.", sagte Hermine und lächelte Draco an.

Schnell hatten sie das kurze Stück zurück gelegt und saßen nun gemeinsam auf der Bank.

Wie automatisch starrten beide hinaus in Dunkel und trauten sich nicht etwas zu sagen.

Draco hielt nach einer Weile die Stille nicht mehr aus und stand auf.

„Was hast du?", fragte Hermine.

„Nichts. Ich kann bloß nicht sitzen.", sagte Draco.

„Oh, dir ist sicher kalt.", sagte Hermine und stand auf um auf ihn zuzugehen, „hier nimm dein Jackett. Ich brauch es nicht mehr unbedingt."

„Nein, behalt du es.", sagte Draco abwehrend und drückte ihre Hand zurück.

„Aber du frierst doch!", sagte Hermine, „also nimm es endlich sagte Hermine."

„Nein, du ziehst es wieder an.", sagte Draco in einem bestimmenden Ton.

Dies ging eine Weile so hin und her. Das Jackett wurde in wenigen Minuten mehrere Male hin und her gereicht und so passierte was kommen musste. Dass Jackett fiel nach unten.

Beide bückten sich gleichzeitig nach unten und griffen auch gleichzeitig nach den Jackett.

Draco blickte Hermine in die Augen und diese tat es ihm gleicht.

Achtlos lies er das Jackett los und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Die Stelle an der Draco sie berührte brannte wie Feuer, so dachte Hermine.

Langsam stellten sich die beiden wieder auf. Aber Draco darauf bedacht seine Hand nicht von ihrer Wange zu nehmen.

Als beide wieder standen, starrten sie sich an.

Wäre es heller gewesen, hätte man eine leichte Rötung auf Hermines Wangen sehen könne. Sie fühlte Dracos Nähe und dass machte sie wahnsinnig.

Tausende Schmetterlinge flatterten im Moment in Hermines Bauch und wollten einfach nicht aufhören.

Dracos zweite Hand legte sich sacht um Hermines Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte diesen Moment einfach nur genießen. Aus Angst er würde nie wieder kommen.

Als sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen.

Dracos Lippen umspielten ein zartes Lächeln. Hermine war wie verzaubert, sodass sie sich auch nicht wehrte als er sie letztendlich küsste.

In diesem Moment hätte man denken können, dass die Uhren nur für sie angehalten wurden.

Doch Plötzlich.

Hermine fuhr zusammen. „Ah...", schrie sie auf.

„Hermine! Was hast du!", fragte Draco geschockt.

Hermine krümmte sich vor ihm und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Ich weis nicht. Ich...ah..", sagte Hermine und brach zusammen.

Draco gab sich alle Mühe sie wieder aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich also setzte er sie auf die Bank.

„Es tut so verdammt weh.", sagte Hermine und Tränen siegen ihr in die Augen.

„Ich bring dich zu Professor Harper.", sagte Draco und half ihr auf.

Sie schafften ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges, dann brach Hermine wieder vor Schmerzen zusammen.

Kurzerhand hob Draco sie hoch und trug Hermine ins Schloss.

Und? Was sagt ihr. Nennt ihr dass ein zusammenkommen?

Ich find es gut. Hat zwar ziemlich lange gedauert, aber es hat sich gelohnt.

Ich hoffe dass ihr mir weiter so viele liebe Reviews schreibt.

Danke, für die ich bekommen habe.

Ich hoffe das ich Kapitel 10 und damit das Große Finale von **How does it feel**

Fertig bekomme.

Bis dahin, viel spaß mit dem Kapitel, eure brandybockswife


	10. Kapitel 10

FINALE

10. Kapitel

Gleich als Draco mit Hermine in seinen Armen die große Halle betrat, kam auch schon Professor Harper auf sie zugerannt.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie Draco.

„Ich weis nicht. Wir waren draußen und plötzlich hat sie Krämpfe bekommen.", sagte Draco.

„Komm mit, wir bringen sie in den Krankenflügel.", sagte Professor Harper, „ich werde gleich Professor Wellington kontaktieren."

„Was hat sie?", fragte Draco.

„Ihre Wehen haben eingesetzt. Zu früh.", sagte Professor Harper und wendete unter angesichts von Hermines Schmerzen einen Zauber an der dafür sorgen sollte das sie sofort im Krankenflügel waren.

„Leg sie dahin!", rief Professor Harper und wies auf ein Bett.

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen.

Wehrend er dies tat, war Professor Harper noch einmal vor die Tür gegangen.

Sie musste einen weiteren Zauber anwenden um Professor Wellington herzubekommen.

Nach geschlagenen 10 Minuten hatte sie es endlich geschafft und sie und Professor Wellington betraten das Krankenzimmer.

Draco war die ganze Zeit bei Hermine geblieben und hatte ihre Hand gehalten.

Sachte strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, was voller schweiß war.

„Keine Angst Ms. Granger. Wir bekommen das schon hin.", sagte Professor Wellington und horchte Hermines Bauch ab.

„Mit dem Kind ist alles in Ordnung.", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Können sie mir irgendwas gegen die Schmerzen geben?", fragte Hermine stotternd.

Professor Wellington strich ihr über die Stirn.

„Sicher kann ich dass tun.", sagte sie und holte eine kleine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche.

Daraus nahm sie ungefähr 4 cl ab und gab es Hermine.

„Hier, trinken sie dass.", sagte Professor Wellington.

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und trank. Sie merkte wie die Schmerzen ein bisschen nachließen und nickte Professor Wellington dankend zu.

Wehrend sich Hermine beruhigte bereitete Professor Wellington, mit Hilfe von Professor Harper, alles vor was sie für die Geburt brauchten.

Sie wussten das, wen auch jetzt schon die Wehen eingesetzt hatten, dass Kind auf sich warten lassen würde.

Und so kam es auch.

Stunden vergingen, nichts. Hermine war so froh dass sie Draco an ihrer Seite hatte.

Immer noch war er neben ihr. Strich ihr manchmal die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und verteilte sachte Küsse auf ihrem Handrücken.

Er versuchte beruhigend auf sie einzureden. Manchmal brachte es seine Wirkung, manchmal war es vergebens.

Nach geschlagenen 9 ½ Stunden ging es dann wirklich los.

Bei Hermine hatten die regelmäßigen Wehen eingesetzt, was bedeutete dass das Kind nun unterwegs war.

Nicht nur Hermine hatte nun Schmerzen zu ertragen. Nein, ach Draco, dessen Hand gerade zu Brei gedrückt wurde.

Immer und immer wieder hörte man nur „Pressen.", von Professor Wellington oder auch das regelmäßige, „Atmen.", von Professor Harper.

Hermine glaubte mittlerweile das diese höllischen Schmerzen nie ein Ende finden würden. Und auch die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein.

Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen und dazu kam auch noch das sie keine Kraft mehr hatte.

„Kommen sie Ms. Granger. Sie haben es bald geschafft.", hörte man die aufbauenden Worte von Professor Wellington nach 3 Stunden Pressen.

Nicht nur sie baute Hermine auf.

Auch Draco half so gut es ging.

„Hermine, du schaffst das.", sagte er unter schmerzen.

„Noch ein letztes mal.", schrie Prof. Wellington beinahe.

Dann hörte man ein Kindergeschrei. Von Hermine fiel mit einem mal alle Last und sie war glücklich.

Lächelnd sah sie zu Draco der sie überglücklich ansah.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat, küsste er sie einfach.

„Mr. Malfoy. Möchten sie die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?", fragte Professor Wellington.

Fragend sah Draco zu Hermine die ihm zunickte.

Stolz erfüllte ihn als er das kleine Wesen sah. Professor Harper hatte ihm eine Schere gegeben und durchtrennte die Nabelschnur.

„Und was ist es?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ein Mädchen.", sagte Draco und legte es Hermine auf die Brust.

Voller Stolz nahm Hermine die kleine in den Arm.

„Und wie wollen wir sie nennen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weis nicht. Entscheide du!", sagte Draco.

„Nein, dass sollst du tun.", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

„Was sagst du zu Lilly?", fragte Draco.

Hermine nickte zustimmen.

Eine Weile lang saßen sie noch zu dritt dort und sahen dass Kind an.

Dann aber, nahm Professor Wellington sie um sie zu untersuchen.

„Ich bin dafür dass sie ein wenig schlafen.", sagte Prof. Harper.

„Sie hat Recht Hermine.", stimmte Draco zu.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, schlafen ist gut.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Draco gab ihr noch schnell einen Kuss und verließ dann den Raum.

Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, traf ihn beinahe der Schlag.

Jede Menge Schüler hatten sich dort versammelt und warteten.

„Und, was ist es?", schrieen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

Draco musste lächeln. „Ein Mädchen.", sagte er.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", kam es von allen und wer weiß wie viele schüttelten

Draco nun die Hand.

„Hut gemacht Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Professor Snape zu ihm.

Draco konnte diesen Mann einfach nicht verstehen. Musste er ja auch nicht.

„Und wie geht es den beiden?", fragte Ron.

„Gut, Hermine schläft jetzt.", sagte Draco.

Einverstanden nickten ihm alle zu und zur Feier des Tages gab Professor Snape Sekt aus.

Den sollte einer verstehen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine sammelte jede menge Kräfte und verbrachte jede freie Minute mit klein Lilly und Draco.

Anscheinend meinte er es wirklich ernst und so entwickelten die beiden eine

Richtige kleine Beziehung. Für den Anfang erst einmal.

Hermine hatte beschlossen, die kleine mit zu sich zu nehmen, also in ihr Einzelzimmer in Hogwarts. Auch wenn die Frischgebackenen Großeltern, Lilly nicht gerne hergaben.

Dracos Vater, Lucius war in diesen Tagen sehr oft in Hogwarts zu gast.

Er spielte mit seiner Enkelin, fuhr stolz mit dem Kinderwagen durch Hogsmead und auch im großen und ganzen veränderte sich sein Vorkommen.

Hermine war glücklich.

Sie hatte nicht nur eine Tochter, sondern auch einen Vater für die kleine.

Einen Vater für den sie von Tag zu Tag mehr Gefühle aufbrachte.

Mittlerweile schrieb der Kalender den 24. Dezember.

Da Hermine und Draco mal mit der Kleinen allein sein wollten, waren sie in den Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben.

Sie unternahmen jeden Tag etwas anderes und hofften dass diese Zeit nicht wirklich all zu schnell vorbei ging. An Heilig Abend kamen sogar die beiden Patenonkel nach Hogwarts um mit ihnen zu Feiern.

Zusammen saßen sie nun am Weihnachtsbaum und sangen Weihnachtslieder.

Lilly lag in Harrys Armen. Man hörte sie immer wieder mit ihrer Babystimme lachen weil Ron sie kitzelte.

Hermine und Draco sahen dem Treiben vom Kamin aus zu.

Draco hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und gab ihr einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Hermine lächelte Draco an und trank einen schluck von ihrem Wassern.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Draco ihr leise ins Ohr.

Hermine strahlte.

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte sie zurück und sie küssten sich.

Geschafft. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und keine Panik es gibt einen zweiten Teil der mittlerweile noch in Planung ist.  
Bis dahin wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel von **How does it feel**

Und bitte viele Reviews.

Viele liebe Grüße, eure brandybockswife


End file.
